Dobe
by poprika
Summary: Second in the Favourite Words Arch. Now that we know Naruto's favourite word, what is Sasuke's? NaruSasu


Taiy-Chan: Only because some of you wanted a sequel to it! Lol.

So, everyone's wondering what Sasuke's favourite word is, right? Well, I bet you can guess… Short just like its prequel cause I wanted to keep with the drabblish theme. But… it's longer than the other one, but that's not bad, right?

All out NaruSasu in this one, but not a lemon. Hope you like!

* * *

Dobe

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto tumbled over the cliff, hands grabbing at each other for some sort of anchor as they fell, movements growing more frantic as the ground came ever closer.

They were ninja, damn it! They should be able to right themselves after that stupid fall! They technically shouldn't have fallen at all!

Luckily for them, the cliff really wasn't that high, so when they finally started to concentrate their chakra on the cliff's wall to slow their decent ten feet from earth, their lading wasn't fatal.

When Sasuke opened his eyes, he found himself pinned to the ground by Naruto's weight, the breath knocked out of him. Sasuke groaned. How could they be so clumsy?

"Dobe," He said, prodding the blonde in the head with a slender finger. "Get. Off. Me." The dark haired boy ground out.

Naruto muttered something, pulling himself up and off Sasuke's chest, no matter how warm and comfy it was. Naruto whacked himself over the head mentally. No time for those types of thoughts. Straddling his rival's legs, he grinned sheepishly down at him.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably under Naruto. He was not going to squirm, damn it! But he wasn't used to having anybody too close to him, let alone sitting on him.

"Get off, Naruto." He repeated, glaring up at the baby blue eyes staring down at him.

'Naruto's eyes are such a deep blue, like the sea.' Sasuke mused to himself, eyes drooping as he seemed to drown in those endless blues pools.

The avenger shook his head quickly, tearing his own dark eyes away from Naruto's and pushing at the blonde's chest.

"Off. Now. You're heavy, dobe." He said, firmer this time.

But Naruto just grinned, perfectly comfortable with his friend pinned under him and at his mercy. The blonde's smile turned devious. That last thought could be taken two ways…

Sasuke watched uneasily as Naruto's eyes darkened with something he couldn't place. He averted his eyes, what the heck was wrong with the dobe anyways?

"Ne, Sasuke." Naruto said, his voice deeper than the dark haired boy had ever heard it before. Black eyes met blue and the blonde grinned, leaning closer to Sasuke, his hot breath brushing over the smaller boy's full lips. "What's your favourite word?" he said, just barely above a whisper.

Sasuke blushed at Naruto's closeness, red tinting his pale cheeks. He really did squirm this time, trying to heave the other boy off him as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Dobe…" he growled warningly, ready to punch the Naruto in the gut if he didn't get up soon.

But Naruto just laughed, reaching up to pin Sasuke's hands above his head.

"Ah, so it's dobe. I thought you liked that word a bit much." His lips ghosted over a pale cheek and he smiled, fangs grazing over heated skin.

Sasuke gasped, biting his lip and nearly drawing blood. Damn it! He was letting the blonde win! He arched his back, trying to throw Naruto off him, but it was a half-hearted attempt, something in him craved for this closeness and was feeding off this moment like a starving man.

Naruto leaned back, if only slightly, taking in the image before him and burning into his mind for the lonely nights spent in his room. His breathing grew heavier as he took in the flushed face of his team mate.

The blonde poked a red tinted cheek, grinning.

"Never knew you could blush, Sasuke. You should do it more often, makes you look cute." He said.

Sasuke fumed, growling at the remark, ignoring the fact that it made him blush deeper.

"Get off me…" he bit his tongue, refusing to say _that_ word again, for now at least.

"Do you really want me to?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side.

Sasuke wanted to shout 'Yes!' and push the blonde off him, but he found that he couldn't.

Naruto smirked.

"Thought so."

They stared at each other for another moment before Naruto brought their lips crashing together, releasing Sasuke's hands to bury them in his dark hair.

Sasuke gasped but it was swallowed up in the kiss. His eyes fell closed and he returned it with just as much passion, rushed breaths mingling and tongues battling for dominance.

They broke apart for air, panting.

Naruto grinned.

"You know," he said huskily, pressing their foreheads together. "Whoosh could also be the sound of your gasping breaths as you scream my name over and over again." His smile turned smug.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, his blush darkening.

"In your dreams, dobe."

"However did you know?" Naruto replied, feigning innocence.

Sasuke glared at him.

"Pervert." He muttered.

Naruto raised a fine brow.

"So you like pervert better? Not dobe? That can be taken a couple of different way-"

"Shut up and kiss me, dobe."

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

Taiy-Chan: Wow that was longer than planned. Is it hot in here, or is that just me? Hehe! 

Hope you guys enjoyed that! Leave me a review!


End file.
